kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of the Seven Lights
' Legend of the Seven Lights' is the sequel to Legend of the Eight Firstborn, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Nextgen Series. The story is believed to become just as intense and action-packed as Firstborn, if not more. The story will be the finale of the Nextgen Series, featuring many adventures of various characters and their development. The Day of Apocalypse is almost here, so everyone is scrambling to action. The Kids Next Door must find the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses to open the gateway to the New World, so they may bring everyone to safety and build a New World. Seven Lights was posted on January 5, 2015, marking the 3-year anniversary of Firstborn. The story is preceded by Down in the Negaverse. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/47248452/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/1/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Gameplay Just like in Firstborn, Seven Lights packs a variety of characters with different gameplay styles. Rupert Rupert Dickson's gameplay is taken from Pikmin, as he learns to use the Pikmin. He is miniaturized and ventures through miscellaneous environments at ant size, in which he uses his Pikmin to collect various treasures across the levels, most of which are crossover items. Almost each level has a new Pikmin type, and he must produce as much Pikmin as he can as the story progresses, in order to help him progress through levels and battle bosses. In his second level, Timmy and Hikari join him, which can also make room for some 3-person co-op play, otherwise the 1 player alternates between the characters. Jessie and Sandy Jessie and Sandy's gameplay is taken from the Spongebob games, featuring normal platform mechanics from said series as they make their way through stages. Jessie's abilities mimic Spongebob's, and are usually bubble-based, from sending torpedoes, Bubble Bowls, or an average double-jump. Meanwhile, Sandy's gameplay mimicks Sandy Cheeks', using rope-based abilities, like gliding, swinging perches, or roping enemies. Throughout their levels, they collect Goofy Goober tokens, which they pay in future levels to gain new abilities. Emily Emily Garley's gameplay is taken from Ape Escape, as her levels are primarily based on catching renegade monkeys using a transportation net. She possesses the main items throughout the Ape Escape series, from her Super Hoop, Sky Flyer, or Slingshot, and uses them for many puzzles and platform situations. Like with Rupert, she is aided by two friends, Sarah-Jane and Gary Jones from the 2nd level onward, and they are given the same items as they aid Emily in puzzles and catching apes. They are given a certain number of monkeys to catch in each level, and they must meet this quota before they reach the goal. Sheila Sheila Frantic's gameplay is taken from the Rayman series; first introduced in Mason and the Minish Door. Using normal platform mechanics, she gets across stages and fights enemies in a fashion Rayman would. Throughout her levels, she must collect Yellow Lums and rescue Electoons from cages; the latter of which will let Sheila progress to other stages. She acquires power-ups that help her solve puzzles, like the Swing Suit or Tornado Fist. Maddy Maddy Murphy's gameplay is taken from Ratchet & Clank; first used by Nebula in Operation: NECSUS. Her levels are third-person shooter based as she, along with Ratchet, Clank, and Drake Puncture, make their way across stages. They solve platforming puzzles and defeat enemies like every other character, and they collect Gold Bolts hidden in certain areas. Nolan Nolan York's gameplay is taken from Batman: Arkham; first introduced in Operation: CLOWN. His levels are open-world, usually city areas that he is able to free-roam, glide across buildings, and go to various locations depending on the mission. These levels usually end up in a structure of some sort where he must solve misc. puzzles using his gadgets, eventually reaching a large chamber where the guards wield guns, in which he and his friends must sneak around and quietly take them out. There are many Riddler Trophies throughout the levels, which Nolan collects to gain access to secret Riddler Rooms. Cheren Cheren Uno's gameplay is taken from The Legend of Zelda; first introduced in Operation: MASKED. He wields the Master Sword and an assortment of items that he uses to battle enemies or solve puzzles and obstacles. Cheren possesses all of the items he had in MASKED; except for the masks. Vanellope Vanellope von Schweetz's gameplay is taken from Super Mario World ROM hacks. She must jump her way through very complex and difficult obstacle courses, using the glitches and mechanics based from that game. However, she also has the Zoni to help her manipulate certain areas or solve puzzles. Augustus Augustus's gameplay is taken from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory game, which Candied Adventure also utilized. He ventures to many candy-related lands that involve fun platforming, and solves puzzles or obstacles using many Candy Powers he gets throughout the journey. Each level has 7 Gold Wonka Bars that Augustus can find and unlock concept artwork. Wendy Wendy Marvell's gameplay is based from the Sonic series. She uses airbending to run across her stages at high speed, maneuvering various enemies and obstacles. Later, she gains magic abilities that are required to solve certain puzzles. Misc. Gameplay There are miscellaneous characters or situations that will have the same genera platforming stages; most of which use the gameplay styles as the above characters. Character Story Arcs Rupert's Story Chad Dickson takes things too far when he drops his son, Rupert in the middle of the woods, to see if he can find his way back. And as he roams the forest, Rupert ends up shrinking through a Minish Portal into the Minish World, where, after being acquainted with them, learns how to use the Pikmin. Rupert goes on a tiny-size adventure through many everyday areas - enlisting Timmy and Hikari's help in the process, but soon find themselves unable to get back to normal. They better hope these Pikmin last. Emily's Story On an average trip to Düssenheim, Germany, to visit their relatives, Adams Tech Co. is attacked by rampaging monkeys in mind-control helmets, controlled by the evil Specter. Emily Garley must set out to capture each and every monkey across the globe, and search for this elusive Specter. Sheila's Story After conking out at the start of their grand quest, Sheila Frantic winds up in the Dream Realm, where the fairy Murfy enlists her help in saving the Protoon from Mr. Dark. Within the Dream Worlds, Sheila enters the dreams of the Seven Lights, and it's her job to awaken them. Nolan's Story When Nolan York can't seem to remember any of his "former criminals", he decides to set out and search for Caesar Clown, whom he believed to be taken by Don Quixote Doflamingo. Crystal Wickens and Yuki Crystal join as they begin a series of nightly searches to gather info on the Corporate Presidents. Sunni's Story When Sunni expects to train with her mom one day, Mikaela Chariton is suddenly kidnapped by Team Rocket, leaving it up to Sunni and Darcy to save her. Unfortunately, other plans are in store for Darcy, so it's up to Sunni to think for herself, get stronger, and eventually save her. Augustus's Candied Adventure Augustus's Great Candied Adventure is a DLC side-story, featuring Augustus von Fizzuras as he roams the world for new rare and exotic candies. Taking after Great Candied Adventure, Augustus goes to many candy-related lands in search of rare sweets. And on the way, he encounters some sugar-coated bandits. Wendy and Facilier's Mage Quest Wendy and Facilier's Mage Quest is a DLC side-story, featuring Dr. Harvey Facilier and Wendy Marvell as they travel the world to search for master wizards and help the latter study magic, have adventures, and hopefully discover the origins of Wendy's new friend, Carla. Along the way, Facilier collects rare and unique items to use in his shop, as his customers keep pouring in. Seven Lights Sagas Frozen Saga The Frozen Saga is the first official segment of the story, introducing the main characters and their storylines. The many respective parents who possess element powers are teaching classes of benders around the world. By the time school clears out, many of the heroes find themselves starting adventures, such as Maddy Murphy being kidnapped by Flint Vorselon. The former is rescued by Ratchet & Clank, and they then go to save Drake Puncture before escaping the ship to Peoples α, where they manage to contact Zach. Meanwhile, having heard of her kidnapping, Sector V enlists the help of Sector IC to save her, so the latter team flies to Galaxia. Suki Crystal stows away on IC's ship, but falls asleep as Sheila Frantic guides her through the Dream Realm to save Jack Frost. Jack tells Suki to come to Glacia, and when Suki wakes up, she gets Sector IC to shift course for the ice planet. They end up crashing on Glacia, where Miyuki seemingly dies as her spirit is found by the Spirit KND. Song Saga The Song Saga is the second segment of the story, and the first Firstborn arc. After making it up to Midway Peak, Cheren Uno waits until Head President, Morgan Uno presents herself. The two engage in a fierce battle that concludes when Sugar turns Cheren into a toy. Everybody in the universe forgets he existed, so all KND operatives forget the Apocalypse. Lightning Saga The Lightning Saga is the third segment. Anthony McKenzie wishes to become stronger, so he and Sector W go to Hawaii as he trains with lavabender, Tom Taylor. On the way, Fybi Fulbright meets Phosphora again, but rather than seek revenge, Phosphora wishes forgiveness. After Fybi has a dream that tells her to go to Birka, the Lightning Island, she requests Phosphora's help in taking them there. They go to Birka and learn the island is under the reign of Thor, the Thunder God, but Phosphora reveals her shocking past, and that "Thor" is really Loki. Loki reveals himself to the kids and takes Fybi's B.O.W., using it to provide the last bit of energy to his cannon. Loki awakens the Titans from Mount Olympus, but Sector W fights and defeats the monsters, while Fybi and Phosphora take Loki together. Violet Dwarf Arc The Violet Dwarf Arc is the first sub-arc, and second Firstborn arc. When Ted Wassanasong is planning to blow up the Violet Dwarf System, Arianna intends to stop him. She learns plantbending and bramblebending and comes to Ted, asking him to stop his operations, but when he refuses she attacks him. Ted ends up poisoned, and Arianna is branded the culprit as she is arrested. After Team Vweeb rescues her, she goes to Galactic News and makes a speech explaining why the Florae residents shouldn't let Ted destroy the Violet System. However, Chane Wassanasong appears and persuades people different, and Arianna - out of nowhere - agrees with him. She falls into depression until Vweeb comforts her, and they come to the conclusion Chane brainwashed everyone. They fly to Violet Dwarf to confront Ted, in which the friends discover the Dark Leech under his clothing, possessing the man. They battle Ted and defeat the leech, then George King and Jerome dispose of the Star Bomb. The Violet Dwarf System reveals to be the egg of the Encyclopod, who makes a speech confirming the Apocalypse is real. The Encyclopod thanks Arianna and leaves, and Arianna is then able to claim Celebi as her Firstborn. The friends go to celebrate at Ted's Golfing in the Stars - which no longer threatens the Violet System, as it is no longer there. Presidents Saga The Presidents Saga is the 4th segment, and the second-most eventful. Twilight Town Arc The Twilight Town Arc is the second sub-arc, and third Firstborn arc. Art Saga Mermaid Swamp Arc Lazarus Saga Madotsuki Arc CP10 Saga Chaos Kin Arc Opening Saga The Opening Saga is the 8th and final segment, detailing all the events leading up to the opening of the Time Gate, and entry to the New World. Action Stages #Lunch House Rock! #Pikmin Training Course #Goofy Goober's... sort of #Downtown Düssenheim #Bullies' Land #Toons in Trouble #Starship Vorselon #*Boss: Dao Dog #Roguetown Road #Blipton #Orange River #*Boss: White Monkey Treehouse #Civic City #Christmas Dream #Wonderland (2nd act done later) #*Boss: La Huüfla #Sabaody Park #Iron Plains #Miracle City #Arendelle Ruins #*Boss: Dark Hans #Land of Toads #Land of Heat and Clockwork #Electrodrome (2nd act done later) #*Boss: Courtney Gears and Pink Monkey #Warbucks Mansion #Freddy's Pizzeria #*Boss: The Puppet #The King's Den #Cooper Works (2nd act done later) #Sand Kingdom #*Boss: Moldorm #God's Domain #*Boss: The King #Dressrosa #*Bosses: Sugar and Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. #Symphonia #*Boss: Chernabog #Bramble Perplexion #Makeshift Harbor #*Boss: Tentabot #Land of Little Cubes and Tea #Fly High Tower #*Boss: Cloudjin #Jellatonia #Nine Rivers Country #Star Train #Birka (2nd act done later) #*Boss: Loki #Golfing in the Stars #Canyon of Miracles #Gravity Falls #Undersea Mansion #*Boss: Manray #Twilight Town #Picture City #*Boss: Space Mama #Guertena Gallery Reception Legend of the Seven Lights is receiving widespread acclaim. In its first few story arcs, it has become the greatest of the Nextgen Series and the Gameverse Saga in general. Every quality about the story surpasses its predecessor, Legend of the Eight Firstborn. The character development and individual story arcs are far more enticing, and the flashback segments add terrific insight on the main characters and contribute to worldbuilding. The story arcs are noted for being very emotional and dramatic at parts, especially with themes such as the topic of religion. The characters' dialogue, personality, and interactions were deemed far more believable and various, and reminds viewers how many of the Nextgen kids are so lovable. The action stages are also a noted improvement over Firstborn, with the usage of a great variety of crossover gameplays. The stages are beautifully designed and noted for their length. Characters Heroes *Kids Next Door **'Cheren Uno' **Panini Drilovsky **Francis Drilovsky **'Maddy Murphy' **Zach Murphy **Emily Garley **Mike Strongarm **Marcus Drilovsky **Larry MayHence **Sector V ***'Sheila Frantic' ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Carol Masterson ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***'MaKayla King' ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Michelle McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mary Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector L ***Melody Jackson ***Danny Jackson ***Eric Horvitz **Sector GF ***Dipper Pines ***Mabel Pines ***Grenda ***Candy Chiu **Sector STORM ***Lingning ***Dio ***Amper ***Brendix ***Laxy ***Ela *Team Gallagher **Jessie and Sandy Sidney **Joey Beatles (Nextgen) **'Rupert Dickson' **Timothy and Hikari Gilligan **Shelly Johnson *Minish **Gonshiri **Sappo and Gibli **Lenari **Gedra **Saur **Barry **Pikmin *The Gang **Kimaya Heartly **Kaleo Anderson **Beat and Rhyme *Galactic Kids Next Door **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Jerome D. Winkiebottom **Arianna Dunfree **Tronta Dunfree **Vweeb **Makava **Sollyx **Jirachi Villains *World Government **The King **Felius Umbridge **Lucas Stonebuddy **Henry Churchill **Daphne Anderson **Jennifer Bush *Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment **Morgan Uno **Gozaburo Kaiba **Carter Pewterschmidt **Ted Wassanasong **Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. **Mom *Team Gnik **Ragaj Gnik **X.A.N.A. **Giovanni **Mr. Dark **Dr. Nefarious **Specter **Sheldon J. Plankton *Arrancars **Hans **Bellatrix Lestrange **Claude Frollo **Hama **Legion Crossovers Main *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe and characters) *''Homestuck'' (features concepts and characters) *''Pokémon'' (features Giovanni, Pokémon, and others) *''One Piece'' (features misc. characters and concepts) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy Marvell, Carla, and others) *''Gravity Falls'' (features the Pines Twins, Bill Cipher, and other characters and concepts) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Vaati, Fi, Minish, and concepts) *''Super Mario'' (misc. characters and areas) *''Pikmin'' (features Pikmin concepts) *''Rayman'' (features Mr. Dark and main cast) *''Ape Escape'' (features Specter, Tomoki, and concepts) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (features Dr. Nefarious and main cast) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (features Plankton and others) *''Batman'' (features concepts, Hugo Strange, and others) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (features concepts and characters) *''Harry Potter'' (features magic and misc. concepts) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (features characters and element bending) *''Frozen'' (features Elsa, Anna, and Hans) *''Ib'' (features Mary, Ib, Garry, and others) Minor *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (features Vanellope and others) *Marvel Comics (features Loki and others) *''El Tigre'' (features Django and others) *''Brave'' (features Merida and others) *''Hercules'' (features the Titans) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (features Jack Frost and his family) *''Bleach'' (features Rukia and others) *''ParaNorman'' (features Norman) *''Coraline'' (features Coraline Jones) *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' (features Jack Skellington) *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' (features characters and concepts) *''Big Bang Theory'' (features Sheldon Cooper and Amy) *''Family Guy'' (features Carter Pewterschmidt and others) *''King of the Hill'' (features Ted Wassanasong and others) *''Futurama'' (features Mom and others) *''American Dad'' (features Stan Smith and others) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (features Gozaburo Kaiba and others) *''Space Dandy'' (features Dandy) *''Bob the Builder'' (features Bob) *''WordGirl'' (features Leslie and Exposition Guy) *''The Witch's House'' (references and cameos) *''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (features Claude Frollo) *''Steven Universe (features Peridot and references Lapis Lazuli) *''Splatoon (features the kids as enemies in Picture City) Locations *Earth **'United States' ***'Virginia' ***'Oregon' ****Roguetown ****Gravity Falls ***'Pennsylvania' ****Twilight Town ***'Washington' ****KND Museum of Artifacts ****White House **'Germany' ***Düssenheim ***Guertena Gallery **Skypia ***Birka ***'Rubberband Land' **Mermaid Swamp ***Hideout Helm **'Mexico' ***Miracle City ***Canyon of Miracles *Dream Realm **'Hall of Doors' **Toons in Trouble **Christmas Dream **Land of Toads **Picture City *Cyberspace **Land of Heat and Clockwork **Land of Little Cubes and Tea *Galaxia **GKND H.Q. *'Solana Galaxy' **Starship Vorselon **Peoples α **Electrodrome **Symphonia **Jellatonia **Star Train *'Florae Galaxy' **Harnita **Violet Dwarf System **Galactic News Studio Trivia *Obviously, this story is the equivalent to Legend of the Eight Firstborn from the First Series. *In the poster for Seven Lights, Mr. Dark was the most notably recognizable character. *All the leaders of the major antagonist groups are shadowed or hidden, their identities or appearances not seen until later. *The first chapter of the story (To You, A Trillion Years From Now) was based off the 1st chapter of Attack on Titan (To You, 2000 Years From Now). *Many of the characters share identical names with other characters, sometimes leading to confusing conversations. This fact was also noted by Murfy, whom then foreshadowed Andrew. Here are a list of characters with shared names: **The Murphy kids and Murfy. **Jessie Sidney and Jessie of Team Rocket. **James McGarfield and James of Team Rocket. **Sandy Sidney, King Sandy Johnson, Sandy Cheeks (albeit mentioned), and Sandy (Annie Warbucks's dog). **Sheldon J. Plankton, Sheldon Cooper (also called 'Shelly'), and Shelly Johnson. **Emily Garley and Emily Matthews. **Gary-Lou Jones and Garry (from Ib). **Wendy Marvell and Wendy Corduroy. **Charle, Gideon Charles Gleeful, and Charles Burns (mentioned). **Sunni Chariton and Sunny Bridges. **Aurora Uno and Aurorra Bane. **Carol (Mom) and Carol Masterson. **Annie Wilconson and Annie Warbucks. **The Gilligan Triplets and Stewie Gilligan Griffin. **Andrew and André. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Seven Lights Saga